Stand By Me
by imasmurf93
Summary: KND version of the Stephen King classic. 3/4, some 2/5
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**** Hiii, I'm starting yet another story, It'll take me ages to catch up when I start to do all these. Anyway, I've only got four exams left, and my friends birthday's are coming up so I'm spending a lot of time making them presents (either because I'm creative and thoughtful or broke and stingy). So I should be updating my other stories when all that's out of the way.**

**Okay, I know I always say this but this film actually is my ALL TIME favourite film, this is the one film I could watch over and over again and not get bored of it. Obviously I've switched it around so it can be a KND and ¾ themed story. **

**P.S. Sorry if it's pretty close to the script, I know the whole thing off by heart and didn't realise until reading through it how close it was to the script (so I changed some more).**

**Kuki's POV**

We were all fourteen going on fifteen when we saw a real dead body. As KND members the worst we saw would be people who'd been caked, spanked, maybe even knocked out, but never a dead person. Well Numbuh 1 had left us two years ago to go to global command and Abby had taken over as our leader. We hadn't been decommissioned, that was stopped just before Abby's thirteenth in an attempt to stop so many former KND members from joining Teen Ninjas and other adult tyranny leagues. 

A lot had happened in only two years, to all of us. It might have changed us a little, but our personalities definitely hadn't changed.

**Normal POV**

The Rain pounded violently on the wood of the roof, on a cold, drizzly Thursday afternoon. Three kids were sat in their old hideout, the tree house. Two of them played on a video game while the other lounged on the couch reading a magazine.

"Yes! And the four wins again!" The blond boy cheered as he beat his opponent for the fifth time.

Kuki tutted and leant back, folding her arms and pouting. "It's not fair, you know all the cheats for special moves."

Wally shrugged. "Well I can't help being plain awesome can I?"  
>He dug into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Opening it and placing one in his mouth. Kuki hummed in disgust as Wally pulled out his lighter.<p>

"Can't you do that outside where we ain't gonna have to smell it and poison ourselves by passive smoking?" Abby narrowed her eyes at him as she looked up from her magazine.

Wally rolled his eyes. "C'mon Numbuh 5, it's raining!"

Abby gave an evil grin. "Should have thought about that before you decided to start smoking boy."

Wally groaned grouchily and muttered angrily to himself as he stood up. Kuki giggled at his child-like behaviour as she watched him walk towards the front door.

**Kuki's POV**

He'd decided to start smoking about 4 months before. His family had been through a rough patch and his parents had split, he decided to follow the steps of some of his other friends and take his stress out by smoking.

We didn't approve of it but it wasn't like we could really blame him. He now lived with his dad, who'd moved in with his uncle Bruiser, and cousin Francis. His dad was pretty depressed, so Wally didn't see much of him. Wally's uncle and cousin...they were a different story, they were the guys who had a rep around town as the one's not to be messed with. I'd heard before that a shop keeper gave them the wrong change so Bruiser slammed her fingers in the till.  
>If you haven't guessed, Bruiser and Francis weren't generally nice guys. Especially to Wally, Bruiser had things his way or the high way, obviously Wally challenged him <em>a lot<em> when they first moved in, trying to assert his authority. Bruiser had grabbed Wally's ear and put it on a stove, nearly burning it off.  
>Francis, he was just a plain old bully, he'd do petty things to wind Wally up and when Wally blew, he'd take action, starting a fight and then managing to get Wally into most of the trouble.<p>

Following that bad reputation of the family, everyone in town just assumed that Wally would turn out bad. Including Wally himself.

**Normal POV**

As Wally opened the door, Hoagie came rushing in.

"Guys! Guys I've got something to tell you!" He yelled as he came in. Waving his hand in front of his face as he passed Wally, to get rid of the smoke.

Abby looked up from her magazine, then went back to the article which she was reading. "Numbuh 5 don't care if it's 2 for 1 at pizza palace. We've already had pizza twice this week, we're not having any more!"

"No! No!" Hoagie panted as he sat next to Kuki. "Let me just catch my breath, I ran all the way here."

Kuki and Abby exchanged glances before returning their attention to what they were doing.

"Were any of you guys going home tonight? Or can you all stay out?" Hoagie asked.

The two girls shrugged.

"I'm staying." Kuki nodded with a smile.

Abby shrugged. "Numbuh 5 was going to go home but she can stay, why?"

"Numbuh 4!" Hoagie shouted.

"What!" Wally yelled back from outside. It was hard to hear him due to the rain.

Wally then came in, Kuki began to giggle. He was soaked from head to foot. A grumpy frown on his face, his bowl hair cut almost twice the length as it clung onto his forehead and over his eyes. The cigarette which he had in his mouth was now just a nub, it had bent from the water and made him look even funnier.

"Can you stay over here tonight or don't you have any clean, dry clothes here?" Hoagie chuckled.

Wally shrugged and took the stick from his mouth, flicking it outside and striding in, sitting on the opposite side of Kuki on the couch.

"My uncle wants me home, I've gotta move some boxes for him." He sighed.

"Go and get dried silly!" Kuki shook her head. "You'll catch a chill sat like that. I can't believe you went out in that rain just to smoke!"

Wally grumbled to himself as he stood up and did as he was told. Deciding not to comment on Kuki's last sentence to avoid saying something he may regret.

"Well that boy's not too far away from a mother while Numbuh 3's around." Abby chuckled.

Hoagie looked up, a slight hush in his voice as he spat out what he wanted to tell them. "I think I know where Numbuh 13 is."

The two girls gasped and went into a hush as they looked up at him.  
>Wally walked in, ruffling his hair with a towel.<p>

"I heard Cree talking to her friend about him. It sounds like that they saw him over Butter scotch gorge, by the train track." Hoagie explained.

**Kuki's POV**

We stayed completely silent as Hoagie talked to us.  
>Numbuh 13 had gone missing three weeks ago and everyone in TND was starting to worry about him.<p>

**Normal POV**

"Boy, If Numbuh 5's sister knew you were there listening to her conversation she would have throttled you." Abby sighed.

Hoagie simple shrugged.

Kuki thought aloud. "Could he have gotten all the way from here to Butter scotch gorge? That's real far."

Wally scoffed. "Hmmph, for a kid like him yeah, he was probably following the train tracks and forgot which direction he was going...train comes along..._Smash_!"

Kuki tutted at her friend in disgust. "He might not be dead!"

"From the way Cree was talking Numbuh 3, he is." Hoagie nodded.

Kuki gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She leaned against Numbuh 4's shoulder, who tried to pull away.

"Maybe we should go find him." Abby agreed.

Hoagie nodded. "Just to get it all out of the way."

"We'd better leave right after school tomorrow if we want to get home by the end of the weekend before our parents realise we're not there." Abby thought aloud. "Who's in? Numbuh 4?"

"Sure." Wally shrugged.

Abby looked to Hoagie. "Numbuh 2."

"Count me in." Hoagie nodded.

"Numbuh 3?" Abby smiled.

Kuki bit her lip. She gave it a moments thought before nodding. The two boys and Abby cheered at the thought of an exciting mission which they hadn't had in a while, Kuki merely smiled.

**Kuki's POV**

I wanted to share my friends enthusiasm but I couldn't. Back home I'd become the invisible child.  
>In February, my little sister Mushi had been killed in a hit and run. Three months had gone by and my parents were still getting over it. They seemed to be forgetting about their other daughter.<p>

When I got home I decided to pack ready. I got together two days worth of clothes, my toothbrush and my hairbrush. I then walked to my closet where I kept my backpack and brought the backpack to the bed, where I put everything in there.  
>I heard the creaking of a door and looked to see my dad. I smiled at him, it was the first time in months he'd actually acknowledged me.<p>

"What are you packing for?" He asked in a sad tone.

I smiled at him again. "We're going to camp out in Hoagie's back garden tomorrow, I was just getting ready."

Dad sighed. "I'm not sure you should be spending so much time with those boys. They can be a bad influence."

"They're not that bad daddy." I replied, pulling the chord of my backpack.

"One boy is a thief and a dunce, the other is just his brainless follower." Dad said in a monotone voice.

I chewed my lip to prevent yelling.  
>"Who are you calling a thief? Wally? He's not a thief."<p>

"He stole the lunch money from your class room." Dad sighed, walking out. "Be careful when you're out with them."

I shook my head. Sometimes I think I preferred it when my parents ignored me.

**A/N:**** Aww I always give Kuki's parent's the heartless role. Believe it or not I actually have nothing against Kuki's mum and dad, in fact I think Kani's a legend. They just really suit the over strict, over controlling parent roles so well.**


	2. Francis

**Normal POV**

After school Kuki went home to grab her backpack and put her school bag in the house. She went into Mushi's room, grabbing Mushi's favourite hairclip and placing it in her hair. She then shouted goodbye to her parents and walked out the door, taking a small stroll towards the tree house. Thinking about Mushi and how her family actually used to know of her existence.  
>A car horn made her jump and she stepped back as a green pick up truck pulled up alongside her. She frowned in curiosity. Her frown turned into a smile when she saw Wally hop from the back of it.<p>

"Thanks Joe." Wally smiled.

Wally beamed as he walked alongside her. "Hey Kuki!"

Kuki gave a small smile. Wally noted that Kuki wasn't her usual self and playfully placed an arm over her shoulder, making the two best friends blush.

"Wanna see something cool?" He asked excitedly.

Kuki shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"You okay?" Wally asked.

Kuki managed another smile. "I'm fine."

"Come on!" Wally beamed, letting Kuki go and running behind a cafe. Kuki ran after him.

She gave a chuckle. "Numbuh 4 why have we come back here?"

Wally rooted in his bag and pulled out a small, black pistol. "Look what I found in Bruisers cupboard, I was looking for the soccer ball which he'd taken off me."

Kuki gasped and took it from his hand. "Wow, is it real?"

Wally nodded. "45."

Kuki examined it.

"Look, hold it like this," Wally showed her. "This is what you do to shift the next bullet."

"Has he got bullets too?" Kuki asked, aiming the gun at the wall.

Wally nodded. "Bruiser will just think he fired them when he was drunk."

"You're not actually going to use them are you?" Kuki gasped.

Wally shrugged. "Just shooting them for fun."

Kuki pulled the trigger, imagining herself as a famous, successful spy. She screamed as the gun unexpectedly fired a real bullet.

"Run!" Wally yelled, grabbing the gun and pulling her arm. He shoved the gun in his bag as he ran

"It was Kuki, Kuki Sanban she lives at..." Wally shouted out loud, laughing as they ran.

Kuki hit him. "Shut up!"

They got around the corner and slowed down. Kuki leant against the wall and panted. Wally stood in front of her chuckling.  
>"Man your face was a picture!" Wally snorted. "Man that was funny!"<p>

"That was real mean Wally! You knew it was loaded! Now I'll get into trouble!" Kuki shouted.

"Come on Numbuh 3, no-one even saw you!" Wally shrugged.

Kuki glared at him, about to storm off. "Well you yelled my name loud enough for them to know who it was!"

Wally stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.  
>"Kuki, I honestly didn't know it was loaded." He sighed.<p>

"You swear?" Kuki asked.

He nodded. "I swear."

"Pinky swear?" She ordered.

He sighed and held up his pinky. Locking it with Kuki's, "Pinky swear."

Kuki blinked and then smiled at him.  
>Wally grinned back. "Come on, let's get to the tree house."<p>

They walked together.  
>"Great." Wally muttered as he noticed his cousin Francis and one of his friends in front of them, they were leant against the wall, each smoking a cigarette.<p>

"Hey dwarf where are you going?" Francis scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Wally, then noticing Kuki. "You playing male escort?"

Francis grabbed the clip in Kuki's hair and pulled it out. Holding it in the air to stop Kuki from being able to reach it.

"Hey! Give that back." Kuki shouted, grabbing for the clip which he was holding out of Kuki's reach. "Come on, it's my sisters"

"Well, now it's mine." Francis shrugged. Dodging Kuki's grab for the accessory.

"Don't be such an ass hole Francis." Wally growled, stepping forward. "You must be gayer than I thought stealing someone's hair clip!"

Francis scoffed, putting the clip in his pocket and stepping towards Wally.  
>"You'd better take that back squirt! I'll give you five seconds." He threatened.<p>

Wally glared at him, not saying a word.  
>Francis suddenly grabbed Wally, pinning him to the floor. Wally bumped his face on the ground as he resisted and hissed in pain.<p>

"Take it back." Francis chuckled, taking the cigarette from his mouth and moving it closer and closer to Wally's eye.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Kuki ran forward, only to be held back by Francis' friend. "Just quit it! You could blind him!"

"Let go of me you ass hole!" Wally squirmed as Francis' burning stick of tobacco was about an inch from his eye.

"Wally just do it!" Kuki shrieked.

Wally closed both of his eyes tightly as he gave in. the cigarette now almost a centimetre from him."Okay, Okay I take it back!"

Francis chuckled, flicking the cigarette away and standing up, then picking Wally up like a rag doll and placing him on his feet.  
>"There, I feel a lot better now, how about you? See you at home loser."<p>

The two walked away laughing evilly.  
>Kuki bit her lip. The closest thing which she had to her sister had just been taken away. She watched them leave.<p>

"Come on, forget it, I'll get it back later." Wally told her, turning her the opposite way and then wiping a trail of blood from his mouth onto his sleeve as they began to walk.

Kuki nodded and then looked at him. She gasped. "Wally you're hurt!"  
>She placed a careful hand on his face as she stared at his bloody lip, her fingertips on his cheek and her thumb just by his wound.<p>

"It's just a scratch." He shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"He's so mean. I can't believe you have to live with him," Kuki sighed.

Wally chuckled. "Yeah well...what can you do? Come on, the guys will be waiting for us."  
>With that they quickened their pace and made their way towards the tree house.<p> 


	3. The Junk Yard

**Author's note:**** Thanks for the review people :-) for any of you who have seen the film and are wondering about characters, Chris and Geordie are obviously Wally and Kuki, but the lines and personalities are kind of spread out to what I think will match the KND member.  
>P.S, sorry if I get ages or schools wrong in this, I'm from the UK so have no idea what different schools there are at what ages in the US.<strong>

**Normal POV**

They got into the tree house. Abby gasped as they walked through the door.

"Boy, who'd you get in a fight with now?" She scolded.

Wally was about to argue but Kuki came to his defence. "It wasn't his fault, it was his mean cousin."

"Damn I hate that guy." Hoagie sighed. "Are you okay man."

"Yeah I'm fine...Ow, get off!" Wally tried to push Kuki away who was now dabbing at the blood on his lip.

Abby chuckled. "Well when miss nurse has finished with her patient then we'll get going."

They walked down the street, down to the railway line.  
>They stared down the railway line which didn't end as far as the eye could see.<br>"Is this going to be a long walk?" Hoagie asked.

Abby sighed, "No, you think?"

Wally smirked at Abby's sarcastic remark and followed her, as he walked past Hoagie he raised a fist. Hoagie dodged before Wally even attempted to strike him. Wally smirked, this was a new game which he'd learned in school last week, poor Hoagie had been Wally's victim of this numerous time since.

"Two for flinching!" Wally said, giving Hoagie a dead arm by giving him two sharp punches on his tricep.

Hoagie groaned in pain and rubbed his sore arm.

Wally stood next to Abby as they stared ahead.  
>"We should make it there and back in like two days right?" Abby asked.<p>

Wally shrugged. "How should I know?"

Abby sighed. "Well only one way to find out, come on guys."

they all did as they were told and began to walk.  
>After about thirty minutes Kuki found herself getting bored, to pass the time she began to conjure up a story in her head as they walked along the never ending train line.<p>

_Faith and Hope, the identical twins were the closest siblings anyone could find. Anything they did they did together. Until one day they moved up to High School for 9__th__ grade. A boy called Aston was sat in front of the two in home room and they both had a huge crush on him. They did anything to get his attention, even turning against one another...  
><em>_  
><em>"Numbuh 3! Girl are you with us?" Abby snapped her finger in front of Kuki's face, making her jump.

Kuki blinked a few times. "S...sorry Numbuh 5, I was just thinking."

"We were just saying maybe we should take a short cut through Trigger's junk yard." Abby repeated herself.

Kuki bit her lip, they'd all heard of the junk yard dog which roamed the junk yard as a guard dog, tearing apart any intruder that dared go in to steal scrap. Rumour had it that Buster would rip trespassers limb from limb.

"A...Are you sure we should? What about Buster?" She asked.

"Come on Numbuh 3, even Numbuh 2 could outrun some dumb dog." Wally laughed, ignoring Hoagie's glare.

"Hey!" Hoagie snapped. "Shut up Numbuh 4, anyway, I'm starving."

Wally then blinked. "Did anyone actually bring anything to eat?"

They all shook their head.

Wally scoffed. "Great guys, what are we supposed to do? Eat each other?"

Abby glared at him. "You mean you didn't bring anything either?"

"Guys, don't fight!" Kuki shouted above them all. "Did anyone bring any money?"

They all stopped walking and gathered in a circle, rummaging through their pockets and pulled out any money which they had.  
>Kuki looked around at each of their hands, summing up what they had.<p>

"$4.32." Kuki counted. "There's a shop not far from the graveyard, we can just go there."

The rumbling of a train on the track made them all glance behind them.

"Train." Kuki pointed out bluntly.

They all stepped from the track and walked a reasonable distance. Once the train passed, they walked down the track a little more until they reached the junk yard. They looked through the tall chain gate to see wrecked cars and old scrap metal.

"Looks like Cree's taken another driving lesson." Abby chuckled, pointing at an old, completely smashed up car.

They all laughed. All four kids threw their bags over the fence and climbed over.  
>Hoagie looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. He was looking around the metal, telling himself what inventions he could make from them.<p>

Kuki giggled as she watched him. "He's worse than a kinder gardener at Christmas.

"Well he's not as bad as _you _at Christmas." Wally chuckled.

Kuki gasped and elbowed him. She then watched as Hoagie and Abby walked ahead, laughing and joking.

"Remember that time you saved Numbuh 2 from the tree house?" She asked.

Wally nodded. "yeah, I dream about it sometimes, except in my dream I always miss, it's horrible."

Kuki glanced at his frown as the thought about it. "Well you didn't miss, you caught him."

"Yeah." Wally smiled, he looked over at her. "Want a race to the pump?"

"No." Kuki shook her head.

Wally groaned. "Come on, it's not that far."

"We've been walking too far, I'm kind of tired...go!" Kuki giggled, finding that her stalling gave her a great head start.

She heard Wally laugh and yell behind her, acting like the host of some sports show.  
>"...And Numbuh 3 made a foul of a start but Numbuh 4 made up for it with great speed and agility, Numbuh 4 overtakes and reaches the finish line. The crowd goes wild! Thank You very much ladies and gentlemen!"<p>

Wally beamed as he and Kuki slowed down and leaned forward, their hands on their knees as they panted for oxygen. Kuki looked up at Wally who smirked and stood up straight. Walking over to where Abby and Hoagie had sat down for a rest.  
>Wally and Kuki sat opposite them so they were sat in a circle.<p>

"These are good times huh?" Hoagie stated.

They all agreed.

"The best." Wally nodded, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting up.

Abby smiled. "Wouldn't change them for the world."

**Kuki's POV**

Hoagie didn't just mean looking for a missing TND member, or breaking rules by sitting in a no trespassing junk yard. He meant those at the time, but looking back it makes so much more sense, he meant the whole thing, the friendships, the subtle romances and crushes, the spontaneous adventures. Those were the times when we all knew who we were, what we wanted and where we were going.

**Normal POV**

After whining at Wally about his smoking habits, they passed around their bottle of water, each taking a generous sip. Wally took a little extra and turned to face Hoagie, spitting the water all over his face. The three friends laughed as Hoagie moaned and whined about it.

"What time is it?" Abby asked through chuckles.

Wally looked at his watch. "1:30pm."

"We'd better get the food, the junk yard opens at 3, that's when Buster's around." Hoagie said.

Kuki once again bit her lip, the idea of the mean dog being in the same area as them scared her. Especially from the stories she'd heard of Buster's ferocious attacks.

"Well who's going to go and get the food?" Abby asked. "There's not much point in all of us going just to come back this way."

"I don't mind." Kuki shrugged, if she stayed sat there waiting for the food her imagination would make her think of new stories involving Buster and four kids who trespassed on the junk yard and didn't live to tell the tale.

Abby nodded. "Okay, Numbuh 4, go with her."

Wally blew smoke from his cigarette out of his mouth. He rolled his eyes. "Why me?..Just so you and Hoagie can stay here and flirt with each other?"

Hoagie scoffed. "it's not like like you not wanting to go with Numbuh 3, if you don't some other guy might have the cheek to communicate with her, or even look at her...you can't allow that!"

Wally narrowed his eyes at him as she stood up, flicking away the finished smoke stick. "Shut up!"

Abby and Hoagie laughed at Wally's childish behaviour and Kuki blushed, not fully understanding the meaning of their conversation.  
>The two then climbed back over the gate and made their way toward the shop. <p>

After about a five minute walk Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out his packet of cigarettes, placing one in his mouth.  
>Kuki sighed with disappointment and disgust as she stared at the floor.<p>

"What?" Wally asked, pulling the lighter from his jeans.

Kuki looked up at him. "You've not long finished the last one."

Wally rolled his eyes. "It's only my fourth one today."

"How can you even like it? It's disgusting." Kuki wrinkled her nose.

Wally tutted. "You're worse than Numbuh 2."

"I always get questioned by my mom whenever I get home and I stink of smoke because of you." Kuki told him. "Plus did you know that 600,000 people die every year because of passive smoking?"

"What smoking?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuki informed him. "Passive smoking, it's where a person doesn't smoke but they breathe in other peoples smoke. It's the cause of death on 1/100 people each year."

Wally blinked a few times as he furrowed his brow in thought. "Fine, I'll save it for later, I've only got a few left anyway."

Kuki smiled at her persuasion and continued to walk. They soon came to the shop and stepped inside.  
>"What are we going to get?" Wally asked.<p>

Kuki thought. "Well we have to get something to last us for tonight and tomorrow."

"Aren't you Beatles' son?" Asked the man at the counter as they searched the refrigerator.

Wally looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"I hear he's going through a rough patch. Depression?" The man said.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, he's...pretty down."

The man nodded. "Poor guy, it's tough to go through a break up. Especially with a woman like Sally, she was great. Didn't she leave him for some guy at his work?"

Wally said nothing, he chose to ignore him. He picked up some bread from the counter. "What about this?"

Kuki checked the price. "Sure, we could afford jam or something too."

Wally walked behind the shelf to get some jam. The man came from behind the counter to watch what Wally was doing.  
>Wally then walked back, eyeing the guy up suspiciously. He placed the jam on the counter next to the bread.<p>

"That's $4." The man said as he walked behind the counter and punched some numbers on the till. Kuki handed him the money, he glared at Wally as he put the items in a bag and handed Kuki her change.

"I hope you dad perks up soon." He said as Kuki and Wally walked out.

Wally let out a huge sigh of mixed emotions as they turned the corner. Kuki stared at the floor as she walked, not sure what to expect Wally to say or do. He said nothing, just continued to walk.  
>They got back to the junk yard and walked to where they left Abby and Hoagie, but were surprised to see that neither of them were there.<br>They then jumped when they heard their names being called and turned to see Abby and Hoagie behind the gates.

"Get out of there guys! Buster's here!" Abby yelled.

They both gasped and exchanged glances before running toward the gate.  
>"Hey! You kids! Come here!" The voice of Trigger, the Junk yard guy was heard shouting behind them. "I said get here!"<p>

Abby and Hoagie yelled for them to go faster.  
>Wally, being a faster runner than Kuki was slightly ahead of her. Kuki tripped and fell.<p>

"I mean it! I'll sic my dog on you! Buster get over here!"

Kuki panicked as she heard the sound of a barking dog Images of fierce dogs swam through her head...a rottwieler...a German Shepard...a pit bull terrier. She scrambled to get up but couldn't find her feet. Wally's hand quickly pulled her up and dragged her to the fence.  
>"Get up!" Wally ordered her frantically. He stood behind her as she climbed on the fence. When he was sure that she was up and going over the opposite side Wally climbed up and leapt over himself. Just missing the jaws of the...dachshund?<p>

"That's Buster?" Kuki panted.

**Kuki's POV**

Buster was my first lesson between myth and reality. It definietly taught me not to believe everything said around the lunch table at school.

**Normal POV**

The kids laughed at the small dog. Trigger soon caught up and yelled at them.

"You horrid kids, you're not allowed on this junk yard! I ought to give you a hiding!" He scolded.

Wally scoffed at him and stepped forward, standing up for his team. "Yeah? I'd like to see you climb over the fence to do it fatass!"

Trigger definitely wasn't a small being. He was shortish but stout, plump and round. He wore a wife beater with dirty blue overalls.

"Don't you call me that you no good Beatles kid!" Trigger sneered. Wally stopped in shock. Trigger smirked. "Yeah I know you, you're Wally Beatles, Bruiser Beatles' nephew. You're dads a coward! He stood by while your uncle nearly burned you ear off!"

Wally shook his head in denial. "My dad's one of the bravest guys alive. He fought at the front in Vietnam!"

"He's lost his touch!" Trigger sneered. "No wonder you're acting the way you are with a father as useless as him!"

Wally gritted his teeth. "Say one more thing about my dad!"

Trigger smirked, knowing that he was hitting Wally where it hurt. "He's a depressed, eco-centric, no good moron, he was the only decent member of your family but now he's just turning out like the rest of you hooligans!"

"I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass buddy!" Wally yelled, running forward. The three kids had to grab him and hold him back.

Trigger cackled at the boy.

"Nice going dung heap! Don't you have any morals?" Abby yelled as she strained to hold Wally back.

Trigger narrowed his eyes at her. "Back off, let him do his own fighting!"

"Sure! You only outweigh him by 500 pounds!" Kuki yelled back.

Trigger went red in the face. "I know all of you guys! Sanban! Lincoln and Gilligan! Your parents are going to hear from me, all of you! Except for Beatles, he's depressed enough! I speak to him he might try and top himself again!"

"I'm gonna kill you...!" Wally screamed.

Abby pulled him back. "Come on guys, get him out of here!"

They led (or dragged) Wally away. Ignoring the angry rants of Trigger. As they got further and further away Wally had calmed down a little, tears were in his eyes as he walked, Abby had a comforting arm over him.

"I can't believe everyone knows about my dad." Wally sniffed.

**Kuki's POV**

I couldn't understand how Wally could care so much about a guy who watched him get tortured and not say a word. When I hated my own dad and he'd never so much as let my mum lay a finger on me for kicking Mushi in the stomach ten years ago." 

**Normal POV**

"So what?" Abby asked. "Who cares what people think of him? He's a hero right? He fought in Vietnam! You think that guy ever did anything like that?"

"Forget it." Wally sighed.

Abby continued, "he doesn't know anything about you or your..."

"I said forget it okay!" Wally yelled in a sudden outburst, making them all jump. He sighed. "Sorry."

Kuki walked next to him, pulling him into a gentle hug, which he returned.  
>She smiled at him and he attempted to do the same. They all turned and continued to walk.<p>

"Sorry if I'm spoiling everyone's good time." Wally then spoke.

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not."

"I'm not sure it _should_ be a good time guys." Kuki sighed. "We're going to find a missing operative who they think is dead. Maybe we shouldn't be enjoying ourselves."

They all walked in silence, considering Kuki's point.

**Kuki's POV**

It was only quarter past three, but it felt much later. It was too hot and too much had happened. We weren't even close to the Butter Scotch gorge yet. We were gonna have to get moving if we were gonna make some real miles before dark...


	4. Discussing Courses

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to some evil person prank calling me I can't sleep so decided to carry on with this...I love having random conversations with prank callers.  
>Anyway, thanks for the reviews to everyone, and thanks for helping me out with that info leafysummers, that's really helped :-)<strong>

**Kuki's POV**

While we were trying to get the miles walked, Cree and her friends were trying to impress Francis' gang. They'd met in a car park and tried to converse with the group, flirting with them and attempting to share adventurous and daring stories.

**Normal POV**

"So you're Beatles' cousin?" Cree asked. "My dork sister hangs around with him."

Francis scoffed, taking a drag of his illegal stick. "He's such a weed, brings my family rep down."

Cree nodded. "My sister's exactly the same. Still I guess they're still family so you have to love them right?"

"Are you kidding? I can't even bear to think that I'm remotely related to the twerp!" Francis growled.

Cree blinked. The news came on the radio.  
>"And there is still no sight of fourteen year old Tony Lewis. The boy has been missing for three weeks and police are advancing their search wider around Cleveland..."<p>

"They're never going to find that kid." Said Tyler, one of Francis' group.

Cree's friend Sally scoffed and gave Cree a knowing look. "They're not looking in the right place."  
>Cree narrowed her eyes at her and motioned for her to zip it.<p>

**Kuki's POV**

Cree and Sally were the only two aware of Numbuh 13's whereabouts, and they did nothing. Even to this day I don't know why. Maybe they were doing something they shouldn't and were afraid of being caught, maybe they didn't want the responsibility or attention.

While this was going on we were walking along the train track in pairs. Abby and Hoagie were a few feet in front of me and Wally, arguing about what they would do when they found the body. Wally and I walked behind, making little conversation and enjoying each others company as best friends do. Something was playing on my mind.

**Normal POV**

"Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked, deep in thought.

Wally looked up from his feet. "Yeah?"

Kuki paused before asking the question that she'd thought of when thinking about her parents. "Do you think I'm weird?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, definitely."  
>He smirked playfully at her.<p>

Kuki stopped and stared at him, he stopped with her noting the serious tone of her voice.  
>"I mean it Numbuh 4? Am I weird?"<p>

Wally shrugged. "I guess everybody's weird. Can you really name someone that you couldn't call weird in some way?"

Kuki blinked in thought as they carried on walking.  
>Wally, now feeling uncomfortable with the silence decided to change the subject. "So, we break up next week. I can't wait for summer break."<p>

Kuki hummed in agreement and then sighed. "But then it'll be high school when we go back."

Wally nodded. "First day at school all over again? Well sure it'll be scary but we're all going to the same one right?"

"But we'll all be split up." Kuki said sadly.

Wally agreed. "I guess, you guys will probably take college courses on stuff your good at while I'm thrown into shop courses making ashtrays and birdhouses...you'll meet loads of new people in your class, you're great at making friends."

"You mean I'll be with all the geeks?" Kuki spat.

Wally shook his head. "No! That's not what I meant."

Kuki shrugged. "But that's what it is."

"Don't even think that Kuki!" Wally grabbed her, forcing her to stop walking and face him.

Kuki stared at him. "I'm not going into a classroom full of nerds. I'll take shop with you."

"Well that's just stupid!" Wally argued.

"What's stupid about wanting to be with your friends?" Kuki snapped back.

Wally shook his head solemnly. "It's stupid if your friends drag you down. You could take a class with Numbuh 5 or maybe Numbuh 2, but not me! You hang around with me and take my classes you'll just be another no good dunce."

Wally frowned and stormed ahead. Kuki caught up with him. They both looked up to Abby and Hoagie and saw that they were falling behind. Wally, calming down a little looked up at Kuki, who was walking alongside him with her head staring at the tracks beneath her feet.

"You could be a really great writer Kuki." Wally sighed.

Kuki glared at him. "I don't want to be a writer, it's stupid."

Wally shook his head. "That's not you talking, it's your parents."

"No it's not!" Kuki yelled.

"It is so!" Wally argued. "I've seen how your parents act around you, they don't even look at you any more! Mushi was the only one who could get through to them and don't try to say that's not true!"

Kuki sighed, biting her lip to try and stop herself from crying. She heard Wally sigh heavily.

"You're only a kid Numbuh 3."

Kuki felt angry, how could he have the cheek to call her a kid? She was only 5 months younger than him and he was going to lecture her on why she should take the writing courses.

"Oh jeez! Thanks a lot DAD!" She spat.

Wally stopped and glared at her, she returned the glare. The rage in his eyes softened to guilt and sorrow.  
>"I wish I was your dad. If I was you wouldn't be talking about taking those stupid shop courses! You're way too smart for them!" He told her with a sigh. "You've got a real talent Kuki, all of those stories that you can make up on the spot, even I'd read them if they were made into books."<p>

Kuki stayed silent as she listened to him. She blinked as he became more and more agitated about her mum and dad.

"Kids will lose _everything_ unless there's somebody there to look out for them. And if you're parents are too _fucked up_ to do that for you then maybe I should!"

**Kuki's POV**

It kind of freaked me out how mad he'd gotten about that. I didn't understand why he didn't want me to join him in class. He was my best friend and crush, it was him who made me feel safe.


	5. Train Dodge

**Normal POV**

It was nearing sunset. The railway track led the four friends to a long, thin wooden bridge. It had to reach at least a mile. The bridge was only wide enough for the track. The kids stood at the edge of it and exchanged glances.  
>Hoagie took a step forward and looked over the edge.<p>

"Man that's high. It wouldn't half hurt to fall into that water...ouch I can just feel the _smack_." He bit his lip. "let's follow the edge, we're bound to come to a human bridge or something."

"No way, that'll add to the journey." Wally argued.

Hoagie scoffed. "So you'd rather get knocked off your socks into the water by a train than walk an extra hour?"

"It might not be an extra hour though Numbuh 2, this way will take us half hour tops. If we want to make it back home in time for school then..." Abby began.

Hoagie interrupted her. "I'd rather make it home alive thanks Abs."

"Forget it." Wally scoffed, beginning to walk on the wooden planks. "I'm going this way, go that way if you want. I'll have a camp set up and will be nice, warm, relaxed and ready to start walking again when you catch up."

Kuki sighed at the three arguing.

Hoagie huffed in defeat. "Well does anyone know when the next train is due?"

Kuki shook her head. Abby shrugged and stepped on the wood. Hoagie followed and Kuki tagged behind. They took as little time as they were taking care not to trip or fall through any of the gaps.  
>They'd gotten about halfway on the bridge when a thought came to Kuki. She crouched down and placed her hand on the metal track. Feeling a small rumble she whipped her head up and looked behind her to see grey smoke making a trail behind some trees, the smoke was headed towards them.<p>

"Train!" She screamed in fright. Her three friends spun around to see that she was right. Without discussing it they all turned and ran. When they reached about three quarters of the track Hoagie missed his footing and tripped. Luckily landing on the wood.  
>Kuki knelt down next to him frantically.<p>

"Come on Numbuh 2 get up!" She shouted in fear.

Hoagie scrambled but found it hard to regain his balance.

Kuki's terror grew. "Numbuh 2! Get up or we're going to die!"  
>Abby and Wally had reached the end of the bridge and jumped to safety. Kuki looked up to see their horrified faces. They were calling her and Hoagie, yelling at them to hurry up.<p>

"Numbuh 2! just come on!" She shrieked as she pulled him up.

Out the corner of her eye she noticed Wally attempt to run to them, but he was being held back by Abby.

"Run!" Kuki shouted. Hoagie did so.

The train was now right behind them. And they were getting closer and closer to the end of the bridge. Kuki couldn't calculate which was likely to happen, they reached the end or the train hit them. The train was so close now, Kuki could sense the transport touching her back. In a blind panic she grabbed Hoagie and pulled him from the track, over the edge. All the two of them could hear was the roar as the train went by, some muffled shout from the angry train driver and the whoosh as the end of the train passed them.

"Kuki!" Wally yelled. "No!"

They ran to the edge and stared over. Both Abby and Wally sighed with relief. Kuki and Hoagie were lay on an embankment. Hoagie sat up and looked around, amazed that he was alive. He smiled up at his friends and dusted himself off.  
>Wally gasped when he noticed that Kuki hadn't moved. He jumped down and rushed to her side.<p>

"Numbuh 3?" He said, touching her cheek, turning her face to him. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Numbuh 4?" She asked vulnerably.

Wally smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay?"  
>Kuki nodded. Wally smiled again and helped her up. Wally then climbed up the embankment and stretched out his hand for Kuki, she accepted and he pulled her up onto the flat land.<p>

"Come on guy's let's find somewhere to crash." Abby sighed. "Numbuh 5 wants to get set up a fire and collect wood before it gets dark."

They walked a little further until they came into a small forest, just off the tracks.  
>The four of them collected as much firewood as they could and lit a fire. Kuki then pulled the bread and jam from her backpack and handed some slices out. The gang used sticks to toast the bread over the fire.<p>

Hoagie heaved a loud sigh as he waited for his bread to crisp and brown. "Couldn't you have gotten anything more than bread Numbuh 4?"

"Shut up fool!" Abby snapped. "It was a great idea. Thanks Numbuh 3 and 4."

Wally smirked. "That was the all time train dodge. Numbuh 2 you were so scared you looked like that fat guy in Family Guy when the monkey comes out of his closet."

"I wasn't that scared." Hoagie bragged.

"You sure?" Wally asked. "So you won't mind if we check your briefs?"

Hoagie narrowed his eyes. "Shut up!"

Kuki began to nibble at her toast, breaking parts off and dipping them in the jar of jam. She glanced at Wally who was now arguing with Hoagie. Blinking, she noticed how much he'd grown in the last four years. His shoulders had started to broaden and he was beginning to get another growth spurt, now almost an inch taller than she was. He swallowed his last mouthful of toast and sucked the sticky jam from his fingers. He looked at her and noticed her staring at him, his eyes zoomed around the group before he looked back at her.

"What?"

"Nothing?" She shrugged, looking away.

Wally shrugged it off as he moved position from sitting up to lying on his side. He pulled the cigarette which he'd saved from the pocket of his hoodie and placed it into his mouth, leaning over and lighting it on the fire.

He looked over at Kuki when she tutted and shrugged. "I haven't smoked all day? Anyway there's nothing like a smoke after supper."

Kuki shook her head and turned away. Wally chuckled at her disgust and took a deep breath on the stick, blowing smoke in her direction and smirking as she waved it away in distaste.  
>Kuki glared at him and stood up, pulling her sleepng bag and pillow from her bag and laying it out neatly. She then got inside it. Abby and Hoagie did the same. Wally remained in his position until he'd finished his smoke.<p>

Wally exhaled his last breath of smoke and flicked away the nub.  
>Kuki tutted. "Don't you know you could cause a fire doing that?"<p>

"Well it's not going to." Wally assured her. "It'll just burn out."

He stood up and started to lay out his sleeping bag. "Hey Numbuh 3, why don't you tell us one of your stories?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 could do with a little entertainment with no TV or magazines." Abby replied.

Kuki shrugged in embarrassment. "I don't know."

"Come on Numbuh 3, we're all dying of boredom!" Hoagie urged her.

Kuki nodded. "Okay, I've thought of one with two sisters, triplets. They're the best of friends but when they meet this guy they both like him. And they start to fall out over it..."

_Kuki's story_

_...After Hope and Faith both realised that they really liked Aston, they would do anything to get his attention. This included making each other look stupid. Aston was a bad boy who had a wicked sense of humour, so the girls would constantly pull pranks on one another to impress him._

_It started off with whoopee cushions on seats and 'kick me' signs on each others backs. Eventually it started getting personal. Hope would blurt out Faith's secrets in a cruel singsong to make the class laugh. Faith posted embarrassing photos on facebook from when Hope had cut her own hair at the age of seven._

_The two sisters became worst enemies and refused to talk to each other. The pranks they would pull could easily make the other one cry. They no longer communicated.  
>When Aston got a girlfriend, it was neither one of the twins,just some girl called Cassie. The twins were humiliated and regretted making each other feel so bad for the amusement of some boy. However they were both too proud and too guilty to apologise.<em>

_Hope started smoking in depression, after her fourth cigarette she found that she had cancer.  
>Sitting outside her house Hope took her last smoke, deciding to quit smoking, make up with her sister and live life to the max. But when she flicked her cigarette away, it fell on a piece of dry grass and caught fire. The fire spread to the house, exactly where Hope was asleep in her bed, killing her instantly drowning in the smoke. Hope couldn't live with what she'd done, because of the stress the cancer got worse and Hope died. Maybe if they'd never have argued over the boy then they would have both lived and stayed happy.<em>

_End Of Kuki's Story_

"Well, that wasn't like one of your normal stories." Hoagie blinked.

Wally sighed, "Is that you trying to make a point about passive smoking and throwing my cigerette away and me just smoking in general?"

"None of my characters were based on real life." Kuki shrugged indignantly.

Abby chuckled. "Well now that we all understand the moral of the story, Numbuh 5's ready to sleep."

They all agreed and rested in their beds. Kuki jumped when the sound of a wolf howling was heard.  
>"Wolves?" She squeaked.<p>

"Chill out girl." Abby said dreamily, secretly trying to calm herself down from the fear of the wolf. "Numbuh 5 thought you liked wolves."

"I...I do" Kuki shivered. "But not when they might eat us."

Hoagie jumped up. "Eat us? Maybe someone should keep watch."  
>Hoagie gasped when Wally appeared next to him, poking him on the side.<p>

"Two for flinching!" Wally whispered with a menacing grin. "It's not wolves...it's the ghost of Numbuh 13!"

Kuki sat up in fear. "Don't say that Numbuh 4!...we don't even know if Numbuh 13's dead?"

Wally suddenly spun around, making her gasp. He gave a haunting, zombie like walk towards her.

"Don't!" Kuki muttered, picking up her pillow and pressing it against her mouth.

"Boy! If Numbuh 5 has to get up then you are in for a beating! Leave her alone and get into bed! Now!" Abby scolded. "If you really have to tell ghost stories then tell them to yourself while you go and get firewood!"

Wally glared at her and lay down on his sleeping bag, much like a naughty child who had been told to remain sat at the table until they'd eaten their broccoli.  
>Hoagie spun his head when another howl sounded.<p>

"Maybe someone should keep watch." He suggested.

Wally nodded, rooting through his backpack. "Good idea, we'll take turns. Here, you'll need this."  
>He held put the gun to Hoagie.<p>

Hoagie gasped as he took it. "Where'd you get this?"

"Oh, It's Bruiser's, I just thought we might need it." Wally stated.

Hoagie climbed out of his sleeping bag and stood by a nearby tree, scanning around the forest as the other three tried to get some sleep.

"Wake Numbuh 5 up to take over in an hour." Abby yawned, resting her head down and closing her eyes.

Wally and Kuki did the same. Before they knew it, sleep had overtaken them.


	6. Emotions

**Author's Note:**** Yaay, exams are finally over, I should be able to update more frequently now :-)**

**Normal POV**

Hoagie leant against the tree cooly as he scanned the area. Picking up Wally's watch which was in his pocket he glanced at the time by pointing it toward the firelight.

He'd done two hours watch and was getting tired, he walked over to where his friends were sleeping and knelt down by Abby's side, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5 it's your turn to watch." He whispered.

An unpleasant groan was his reply. Abby rubbed her eyes and blinked up at him.

Hoagie stared down at her. "Come on, it's midnight, I'm tired!"

Abby sat up with a mumble and ran a hand through her long dark hair. She then pulled herself out of bed.  
>"Here, you need me to show to how to use it?" Hoagie asked, handing Abby the gun.<p>

Abby scoffed at him as she took it from his hands. "Boy, Numbuh 5 could use a gun way better than you."

Hoagie sighed as he lay his head down, knowing that she was perfectly right.  
>He rested his head and soon fell asleep.<p>

Abby pottered around the area Hoagie was sat in order to stay awake. A snap of a twig made her spin her head in the direction opposite her team mates. She gulped as she walked over to the bush where the noise came from. Moving a branch she peered inside and sighed to herself when she saw nothing. "Just a mouse or something."

She then continued to pace the area. Feeling her eyelids droop after two and a half hours, she walked over to her blonde friend and kicked his pillow.  
>"Boy! Wake up, it's your turn!" She hissed, throwing the gun on his stomach as jumped up.<p>

He gasped. "Numbuh 5! Careful! You could have set that off by..."

"Shut up fool! Numbuh 5's going back to sleep! Keep watch!" Abby ordered.

Wally muttered angrily to himself as he got out of bed, picked up the gun and walked over to the tree. He sat down on the floor and rested his head on the tree trunk behind him as he watched over his best friends.

He felt his eyes start to droop and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He gave a sigh and gazed at the trees around him.

As time went on he began to feel the cold. He stood up and walked over to the burning fire, picking up some more wood and placing it on the flames. He placed his hands out in front of him to warm up. A movement next to him made him jump, he glanced at his best friend, who was murmering and squirming in her sleep.

_Kuki's Dream_

_She took a deep breath as she straightened her black dress. Kuki looked around her at the mourning people stood around the grave. She frowned as she watched her sister's coffin being lowered into the ground. She sniffed as dirt was thrown onto it. A hand on her shoulder made her look up, it wasn't a hand of comfort._

_"Why wasn't it you Kuki?" Her father's tone echoed through her head._

_End Of Kuki's Dream_

She gasped as she suddenly sat up. Panting out of fear and sorrow. She looked to see Wally looking down at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded. "Just a bad dream."

Wally sighed at her and gave a small smile.

"Is it my turn to guard?" She yawned.

Wally shook his head at her. "No, I just came to warm up. Go back to sleep."  
>He walked back to the tree and sat down against it.<p>

Kuki watched him and decided to get up and follow him. He moved over as she perched next to him.

"I was thinking about what you said about the classes." Kuki said quietly. "I thought maybe you could take the writing class with me."

Wally scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Kuki shrugged. "Why not? You're smart enough."

"Me? Smart? Na." Wally whispered. "Anyway, they wouldn't let me in."

Kuki cocked an eyebrow. "They wouldn't? Why not?"

"Family rep." Wally replied simply. "I'm just one of those low life Beatles kids."

Kuki shook her head. "You're not. People don't think that."

"Sure. You saw that guy in the store today, he was making sure I didn't steal anything. And you heard Trigger, I'm just no good." Wally shrugged, resting his chin on his knees.

"That's not true! They were just two people." Kuki told him.

"No-one even asked me if I stole that money at school the other month. I was just given a three day exclusion under the assumption I did it." Wally informed her.

Kuki raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

"Yeah, you knew I did, so did the other guys." Wally sighed, "But I bet none of you knew I tried to give it back."

"You did?" Kuki gasped.

Wally nodded. "The money never showed up after I gave it to Miss McCarthy. You saw her new earrings the week after right?"

"The ones with the dragonflies?" Kuki asked. Wally simply nodded.

Kuki gasped. "But she's a teacher, she wouldn't steal the money and buy something else with it."

"Sure, that's what everyone else would think if I told them about it. To everyone else, I guess I'd just be a liar as well as a no good chump." Wally scowled.

Kuki shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a chump!"

Wally wiped a tear from his eye, afraid that Kuki would have seen. "I can't wait to finish college and get out of this place. I'm leaving as soon as I can and going somewhere where people don't know me...or my family!"

Kuki wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his.

"Man, I'm such a wuss." He sniffed.

Kuki shook her head. "No, You're not."  
>His arms snaked around her waist as he put his head on her shoulder. Kuki gently stroked his hair as he sobbed onto her sweater.<p>

He sat up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, Numbuh 3."

Kuki smiled. "It's okay."


	7. Quarrels

**Normal POV**

They'd been up for around an hour. It was 8:30am. The four friends were sat around the camp fire. After Wally's outburst Kuki had stayed with him and fell asleep on his shoulder. After his two hours, Wally didn't have the heart to wake Kuki up so decided to take over her shift until morning. Unfortunately for Wally, Hoagie was the first to wake up and saw Kuki, who now had her head on Wally's lap as a pillow.  
>As they sat around the fire toasting the bread, this was their topic of conversation.<p>

"Well Numbuh 4, that's not like you to let Numbuh 3 fall asleep on you. You'd usually freak out and push her off!" Hoagie smirked as he turned over his bread.

Wally glared at him.

Kuki pulled the toast from her stick and began to munch it. "Why didn't you wake me up after two hours Numbuh 4?"

Wally shrugged. "Lost track of the time."

"He just didn't want you to keep watch in case you got _scared_!" Hoagie teased. Wally snarled at him.

Abby shook her head at the pair of them. "Put a sock in it guys. We're leavin' once we finish breakfast. We'll take a short cut through these woods."

Hoagie gulped down his food. "Isn't it safer to stay on the tracks?"

"Yeah." Abby shrugged. "But it'll be quicker to cut through the woods."

Hoagie gave a scoff. "Yeah, I remember your last short cut. I'll have you know that me and Numbuh 3 were nearly killed."

"You're such a Chicken liver Numbuh 2." Wally smirked, enjoying the sweet revenge.

"I am not. I'm the sensible one." Hoagie stuck his nose high indignantly.

Abby sneered. "Sensible? Yeah right!"

"I am!" Hoagie argued.

"Uh huh." Abby nodded sarcastically as she stood up. "Come on guys. Let's get our stuff and go." 

_Meanwhile_

Cree lay in her bed, her phone in her hands. She'd been sending flirty texts to Francis all night, trying to impress him and get him to like her. Opening up her messages and reading his last reply she bit her lip and started a new conversation.

_Hey Francis, can you keep a secret?_

She ran a hand through her hair and placed the phone on her table as she sat up and checked out her appearance in her mirror. She sighed when she saw a zit and pressed her fingers against it. The sound of vibrating made her stop and pick up her phone. She opened the message.

_I dunno, depends what you want to tell me._

She thought to herself. Should she tell him?

She agreed with herself and started to text.

_You know that Lewis kid?_

Picking up her moisturiser she spread it over her face and admired herself in the mirror. Picking up a brush and bringing it through her hair. Her phone then lit up.

_What about him?_

Cree immediately replied.

_Promise you won't tell?_

She soon got a reply.

_You bet_

She sighed and her fingers typed rapidly.

_I know where he is!_

_Back to KND_

They had walked for around ten minutes, currently trudging in ankle deep mud.

"I hate this shortcut!" Hoagie whined.

"I hate this shortcut." Wally mocked in a high pitched, moaning voice.

Hoagie glared at him, swinging his arm back with a clenched fist. Wally jumped.  
>Hoagie gasped and stopped in his tracks. "Ha! I got you! Two for flinching! I finally got you!"<p>

Wally gave him two hard jabs on his shoulder and Hoagie stared at him in confusion. "But you flinched?"

"I know." Wally nodded confidently. Continuing to walk. "Two for flinching."

They came up to a watery marsh.

"How are we getting across that?" Hoagie asked. "Nice shortcut Abby."

"Easy." Wally shrugged. "We'll use you as a raft."

Hoagie scoffed. "Very funny."

Abby shook her head at the pair of them. "Shut it Numbuh 4!"  
>She picked a twig from a nearby branch and placed it in the water. The water only reached about an inch up the twig. Abby smiled.<br>"We can just walk across it, it's not too deep." She shrugged.

They all stepped into the water and walked together. They walked no more than ten steps before all stepping over an edge and coming chest deep in water.

Hoagie wiped the water from his eyes. "Now does sticking to the train tracks sound like such a bad idea?"

"You're such a sissy!" Wally spat.

Hoagie turned to him. "Well I guess this is just hilarious for you!"

Wally shook his head. "No...But this is!"  
>He dived at Hoagie, dunking him under the water and cackling evilly as Hoagie yelled in protest every time he came up for air.<p>

"Numbuh 4! Just act your age boy!" Abby scolded.

Wally held his hands up. "I am acting my age! I'm in the prime of my youth and I'll only be young once!"

"Yeah." Abby agreed, then gave an evil smirk. "But you'll still be stupid for the rest of your life!"

Kuki shook her head at her three friends as Wally and Hoagie made and _Ooh _noise, laughed and joked. Wally gave Kuki a smirk before splashing Abby. They all laughed and began splashing water at one another.  
>Kuki wasn't in the mood. She decided to wade across to get to the end. That was until Wally noticed her escape.<p>

"Hey, where do you think you're going Numbuh 3?" He grinned.

They all laughed as they caught her up.  
>"Guys I really don't want a water fight!" She moaned.<p>

Wally was the first to grab her, she fell. Luckily she had just reached the dry surface. They started a pile on, all leaning on their dark haired friend.

"Get off me guys!" Kuki moaned.

Abby gasped. "There's something on Numbuh 3's neck!"

Kuki rolled her eyes. "You guys have done that to me way too much this journey."

"No, there seriously is Numbuh 3!" Hoagie replied.

Wally took a closer look. "It's a leech! Crud! Leeches!"

They all yelled as they got up and realised that they had leeches all over them. They all pulled the insects from them. Hoagie and Wally immediately removed their shirts.

"Kuki are there any on my back?" Wally asked hastily turning around.

Kuki slapped leeches from Wally's body. He turned around and checked that there were no leeches left on her.  
>He swiped at one which he noticed on her stomach just under her shirt. It didn't work. He tugged it but it wouldn't come off.<br>Kuki panicked. "Why won't it come off?"

"Calm down!" Wally tried to soothe her.

She pulled at it rapidly, eventually prying it off. It was covered in blood. She stared at it as deep red dripped over her fingers. With a gasp she fell backward.  
>Wally was at her side straight away.<p>

"Kuki? Kuki are you okay?" He asked, leaning over her and tapping her face gently.

Hoagie gasped, leaning over her. "Is she dead?"

Abby hit him with her hat. "Shut up fool! She's just fainted. She's still breathing you idiot!"

"I never met anybody who fainted before!" Hoagie thought aloud.

Wally sighed irritably. "Maybe she made the big mistake of looking at your face!"

"Shut up guys!" Abby threatened. "She's waking up!"

"Are you okay Numbuh 3?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded dizzily. "Yeah."

_Meanwhile_

Francis and his friends were setting up ready to go.

"Come on Cree, are you coming or what?" Francis asked, hopping into his torquise convertible.

Cree sighed as she and Sally stood on the porch of her house. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"Come on babe, the cops are offering like a $1000 reward! It couldn't just be ignored!" Francis shrugged. "I said I wouldn't tell depending what the secret was."

Cree sighed once more. "I just don't think we should go."

"Okay, you've stated your opinion, now I'll state mine." Fancis nodded. "It's only you two who knows where he is. So get in the fucking car!"

Cree was taken aback by this forceful command. She gasped as she narrowed her eyes at Francis, storming over to him.

"No body talks to ME like That!" She snarled.

Francis pulled a sweet expression. "Fine, I'm sorry babe, just come with us!" 

Cree folded her arms defiantly, considering what she should do. With a sigh she opened the door and sat next to Francis, who gave her a flirty smile.  
>"Alright!"<p>

_Back to the guys_

Kuki was sat against a tree while her three friends were preparing to move on. Wally and Hoagie were putting on their shirts and Abby was wringing out her soaking wet sleeping bag.

"You know what? Maybe we should go back." Wally sighed quietly, glancing over at Kuki.

Hoagie raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you've changed your tone. Now who's the sissy? Are you worried your girlfriend can't handle it?"

Wally spun to face him. "What's your problem? She's just fainted! She had a leech stuck to her stomach!"

"What are you her mother?" Hoagie questioned.

"Shut up!" Wally snapped.

"You shut up!" Hoagie argued.

Abby growled at them. "How about you both shut up!"

The two boys ignored her and continued to argue, gradually getting louder and much more aggressive. The argument was too much for Kuki to handle.

"Stop it." She whispered to herself.

"Stop it." She repeated in a normal voice.

They still continued to fight.

"STOP IT!" Kuki Shrieked. She glared at the boys. Standing up and walking over to them. She picked up her sleeping bag. "We're not going home."

Kuki walked ahead. Abby jogged to catch up with her, leaving Hoagie and Wally who turned and slowly began to walk.

"Idiot!" Wally hissed under his breath.

"Retard!" Hoagie sneered back.

**Kuki's POV**

I didn't know why I wanted to see Numbuh 13 so badly. Even if the guys hadn't followed me, I would have carried on and gone alone. Seeing Numbuh 13's body had now become some strange obsession.


	8. Unwanted Company

**Author's Note:**** So I was in the car today and was randomly looking at licence plates (As any ****_normal_ person does) and was amazed when I saw a green car with something like N03 KND**.

**I was sooo AMAZED!  
>I wanted that license plate even though I hate cars and can't drive. <strong>

**...anyway, just thought it was a nice fact to know...on with the story.**

**Normal POV**

"See? Through the woods Numbuh 5 bets we saved an hour." Abby stated as they exited the forest and continued over to the tracks.

Kuki stared around. "Wally?"

"Yeah?" Wally asked.

"Is this Butter Scotch gorge?" She questioned.

Wally nodded. "Uh huh."

"Then Numbuh 13 must be around here somewhere." Abby thought aloud.

They searched the area around the tracks. A loud gasp from Hoagie showed the team that He'd found Numbuh 13. They ran over to the bush where Tony Lewis, Numbuh 13 was lay.

**Kuki's POV**

Our breath had run out of our bodies as we stared down at our old team mate. We looked to the floor to see Tony's shoes were not on his feet. The train had knocked him out of his sneakers just like it had off the tracks.  
>I gripped onto Wally's hoodie and pressed my face to his shoulder, trying my best not to cry. It was such a ghastly, traumatising sight. Tony's face was a blueish grey, his eyes lifeless and bloodshot. Tony wasn't sick, he wasn't sleeping, he was dead.<p>

**Normal POV**

"Let's get some wood. We'll make him a stretcher." Abby ordered.

She, Wally and Hoagie moved away and began gathering some large branches. Kuki didn't move, she simply stood staring at Numbuh 13 with sorrow. She sat on a nearby tree stump, her eyes still fixated on Tony.  
>She jumped when she felt Wally's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him.<p>

"Numbuh 3?" He asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

She sighed sadly. "Why did he have to die?"

Hoagie and Abby came up behind him.  
>"Numbuh 3 are you okay girl?" Abby asked.<p>

Hoagie stepped forward. "What's up?"

Wally turned to them. "Guys why don't you, go look for wood over there or something?"  
>He motioned for them to leave him and Kuki alone so he could calm her down and find out what was wrong. They understood and walked a little further into the forest until they were out of sight.<p>

Wally walked over and perched next to Kuki, following her gaze and looking at Tony's lifeless body.

"Why's everybody around me dying?" She whispered with a shiver in her voice. "Mushi...Tony."  
>Her voice wavered as she began to sob.<p>

"I don't know." Wally whispered back, genuinely not knowing how to answer.

"It should have been me." Kuki sighed.

Wally shook his head. "Don't say that."

"It should've been me." Kuki repeated.

"Don't say that Numbuh 3!" Wally scolded.

Kuki shook her head dismally. "I'm not as great as Mushi was. Even dad said it."

"He doesn't know you." Wally muttered, trying to calm her down by gently rubbing her back.

Kuki sobbed aggressivley. "He hates me."

"He doesn't." Wally shook his head.

Kuki nodded. "He does, my dad hates me."

"Kuki listen to me, your dad doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you!" Wally stated firmly.

Kuki was now crying uncontrollably. Wally placed an arm around her and she rested a head on his shoulder. Wally gently rubbed her arm. 

"You'll be a great writer one day Kuki." He sighed, trying to calm her down and show her how important she was. "If you ever get stuck on what to write maybe you can write about our adventures in the KND."

"I can't." She sniffed. "I won't remember after decommissioning."

Wally rested his head on top of hers. "I forgot. You won't need to anyway. You make such great stories."

Kuki took her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "You really think so."

"Like I said, _I'd_ read them. That takes a lot for me to read. But yours are so...intriguing." Wally blinked. "Especially the one where..."

His sentence was cut off by Kuki's lips on his. For a second he did nothing and was shocked, he then sunk into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her protectively as he kissed back softly.

"Thank you." Kuki sighed.

Wally stared at her. "For what?"

"You're the only person who's made me feel like I'm not useless since Mushi died." She replied. "You make me feel like I'm actually important."

"You are. To me." Wally replied, he leaned forward and kissed her again. They embraced and kissed passionately.

"Well well well." A voice said, making them jump and turn to see Francis. "A little alone time huh shrimp?"

Wally stood up in front of Kuki. "What are you doing here Francis?"

"We're just on a little field trip." Francis shrugged. "Thought we might bring home a little reward money."

Wally frowned. "You came to find Tony because you want the reward?"

Francis cocked an eyebrow. "Duh."

Francis was soon closely followed by Cree, Sally and some of the teens friends.  
>"What are you brats doing here?" Cree snarled.<p>

"Get lost Francis, We're taking this kid back to his parents. We're not just here for money." Wally threatened.

Francis narrowed his eyes at Wally. "I'll give you and your bird two choices. Either you leave quietly and let us take the body, or we beat the crap out of you and take the body! No win situation squirt."

Wally shook his head. "I'm not scared of you!"

"This is your last chance you little faggot! Go home while you've got the choice!" Francis warned.

Wally stood his ground. "Why don't you go home and change your diaper!"

Francis sighed irritably. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch knife. "You really feel up to it kid? I'm not playing!"

"Francis, What are you doing?" Cree asked. "Put it away!"

A snap of a twig made them all turn to see Abby and Hoagie stood behind Kuki, they had piles of branches and long twigs in their arms. The two of them stared in shock.  
>"What's going on?" Abby asked.<p>

"You're not taking him!" Wally told the teens.

Cree placed an arm on Francis' shoulder. "Come on, this isn't fun any more Francis, this is just getting dangerous."

"You're dead Cuz." Francis gave an evil smile, advancing in on Wally.

Kuki stood up in fear. She then had a thought and reached her hand slowly and subtly into Wally's hoodie pocket.

"Boy, come on just let them take the body, it's not worth it!" Abby tried to reason.

"Abby stay back!" Cree ordered. "He means it!"

"You're not going to take him!" Wally repeated.

Hoagie was panicking. "Numbuh 4! Come on man he's got a knife!"

"You're gonna' have to kill me Francis!" Wally stated.

Francis scoffed. "Easy, one less pain in my crotch!"  
>He sped up and pressed the knife against Wally's neck, but zoomed back when a large bang warned him off.<br>Kuki aimed the pistol at Francis, stepping forward to stand beside Wally. Francis took a few steps back as she got closer.

"You're not taking him!" Kuki hissed. "No-one is!"

Francis scoffed. "You won't shoot me, you're the softest one in the group, you wouldn't have the heart to shoot me!"

Kuki narrowed her eyes at him. "Try me!"

"What? Are you gonna shoot all of us? You haven't got enough bullets in that gun." Francis told her.

Kuki shrugged. "I'll only shoot you!"

Francis gave a grin. "You can't even aim it!"

Kuki gave a fire on the gun, the bullet missed Francis' head by an inch and went directly into the tree behind him. He stared in shock.

"Get out of here!" Kuki snarled. "Now!"

"We'll get you guys for this!" Francis stated, backing away. "You just wait."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Kuki shrugged.

Francis nodded. "Oh, I will! Don't worry."

They disappeared.  
>Trying to break the tension, Wally heaved a sigh. "Man, who knew you were such a bad ass!"<p>

Kuki grinned and glanced at him. "Don't mess with me."

Abby and Hoagie came to their side. "Are you guys alright?"

They both nodded.  
>Hoagie and Abby placed the wood on the floor by Tony and began making a stretcher.<p>

"Leave him!" Kuki told them.

They looked up at her in confusion.  
>"What?" Abby asked. "Numbuh 3 we've got to get him home."<p>

"Not this way, we're not doing it for the money!" Kuki blinked.

Hoagie shrugged, "Who said we were?"

"It won't be right." Kuki shook her head.

Wally put an arm over Kuki's shoulder. "Numbuh 3's right. We shouldn't need to get a reward for it to feel that it's right."

Abby nodded. "Okay, let's go."

**Kuki's POV**

Numbuh 13's body was found, but neither our team or Francis' gang got the fame and praise for it. We decided to make an anonymous phone call to the police when we got enough distance away.  
>As we walked home, so many thoughts ran through our heads but we hardly spoke. It had been an eventful day for all of us.<p> 


	9. Love

**Author's Note:**** Aww, final chapter. Here it is. Thanks for reading people I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Normal POV**

They walked throughout the night, finally making it home around 2:00 Monday morning.

Even though they'd only been gone around three days, it felt like months.  
>They finally reached their neighbourhood and formed a circle as they conversed.<p>

"Well, see you guys in school." Abby smiled. "We've gotta make the most of it until High School."

They all nodded.  
>"Later guys," Hoagie waved as he walked into his house.<p>

Abby smiled at her two remaining friends and then walked off. Kuki and Wally continued their walk until they made it to their street. It was finally their time to part.

"I don't feel like going home yet." Wally muttered.

Kuki shook her head with a giggle. "Me neither."

"Fancy hanging out at the tree house?" He asked.

Kuki nodded. "We've only got like five hours until we have to be up for school but, yeah why not?"

They walked to their hangout. Wally opened the door and Kuki looked around.

"It's so weird how we still use this even though Numbuh 1's not here any more." She sighed as she walked in.

Wally nodded, "I know right?"

"I sure miss him." Kuki stated.

Wally walked over to her. "I bet he misses us too. You know at night when there's always that one star brighter than the rest? I'll bet you anything that it's Numbuh 1 checking up on us."

Kuki smiled and walked out onto the balcony. Wally followed her.  
>She leaned on the banister as she looked at the stars. <p>

"There he is!" She beamed, pointing out to the brightest star she saw in the sky. She waved. "Hi Numbuh 1! We miss you!"

Wally chuckled as he stood next to her and stared at the town in front of him. He heaved a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" Kuki asked.

Wally nodded.

"What's wrong?" Kuki questioned.

Wally shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Kuki turned her to him and looked him in the eyes. "You can tell me."

"I'm never going to get out of this town. I'll always just be a low life Beatles kid." He sighed, turning back and leaning over the banister.

Kuki stared at him and frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Wally, you can do whatever you want, it's your life. Not your families."<p>

Wally looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Sure."

"You can!" Kuki argued.

"I'll bet you don't even know what I want to do when we leave school?" Wally told her.

Kuki leant next to him. "Sure I do, you want to be a wrestler."

Wally gave a laugh and shook his head. "I want to be a doctor, and help people like my dad who get mentally unstable."

Kuki blinked. "Really? I didn't know that."

"I didn't tell anyone 'cause I knew that they'd just laugh." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't laugh. Why would anyone?" Kuki asked him.

Wally scoffed. "You guys know I'm not the smartest guy on the planet. I'm never going to be smart enough."

Kuki tutted. "Sure you will, you just need to study a little more. I'll help you if you want."

"Really? You'd do that?" Wally smiled at her.

Kuki giggled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Wally beamed. "Thanks!"

Kuki smiled. "Let's go inside."

They went and sat on the couch and Wally turned on the Televison and they watched a random programme. After a few minutes, Wally noticed Kuki scoot a little closer to him. He stretched his arms up behind his head and discreetly placed his arm behind her on the back of the couch.  
>His arm then slowly dropped down to meet with her arm.<p>

Kuki gave a giggle.

"What?" Wally asked with a blush.

Kuki smirked at him. "I didn't think you'd that old schoolboy move."

Wally blinked and suddenly pulled his arm away. "Oh, s...sorry."

"It's fine." Kuki giggled. Leaning against him. "I kind of liked it anyway."

Wally smiled and put his arm back over her shoulders. Pressing his head on hers.  
>Kuki soon dozed off, she woke up at 5:00am. Looking over she noticed Wally was asleep. She gave a smile and leant her head back on him. She'd never felt so relaxed.<br>She fell back to sleep and woke up again at 6:50am.

"Wally." She whispered, nudging him. He murmured in his sleep and rolled over. "Numbuh 4, it's time to get up!"

"Wally, if you want to be a doctor you _have_ to go to school!" Kuki scolded.

Wally muttered again and slowly sat up.  
>"Okay, I'm up!" He yawned.<p>

Kuki smiled. "Come on, get ready and we'll go to school.

**Kuki's POV**

Since he'd told me, I did all I could to help Wally become a doctor. Even though he found it really hard, he took college courses like me, I helped him all the way through it. If you can't guess, we did start dating and eventually he proposed. We got married that spring and now we have the most beautiful baby girl. Cassie.  
>Wally made it through Harvard and works on a psychiatric ward, helping drinkers, drug addicts and just mentally depressed. I couldn't be more proud of him.<br>Abby and Hoagie are together now too. They've been dating around a year and are going great.

Every year me and Wally go back to Nigel's old tree house, which is still up. And we find the brightest star in the sky, waving to Numbuh 1.

We never were decomissioned from the KND due to being the best team in history the KND didn't want to lose us. We're no longer members but we remember everything. When on maternity leave I started writing...a story based on reality, where four friends go searching for a dead body. I guess Wally was right and I could be a great writer after all. I sold the story to an organisation and I'm now a best selling author. Things are really looking up.

Morale of this story? Live your life to the max, shoot for the stars, there may just be someone up there watching over.


End file.
